The Return of the Marauder's Map
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: The end is humorous, but most of it is general.


The Return of the Marauder's Map  
  
ME: YAY! PROFESSOR GUMTREE (SHE IS MINE PEOPLE) FINALLY STARS IN ONE OF MY FICS!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Gumtree. Sirius Black, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Voldemort, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Now: The Return of the Marauder's Map  
  
Professor Melissa Gumtree walked slowly through the Hogwarts corridors. She was walking rather swiftly so that she could be on time for her meeting when she stepped on a piece of old parchment. Could this be what she thought it was?  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A map appeared. So she had been right. That was all she had needed to know.  
"Mischief Managed." She looked at the Marauder's Map. Here it lay, right in her own hands.  
"I need to confiscate this immediately," she said to herself. Suddenly four messages appeared.  
No, don't confiscate us Liss! -Mr. Moony  
Please, no! This is the last living shred of me! -Mr. Prongs  
NO! I need a connection to my godson! -Mr. Padfoot  
What'm I supposed to do if you dispose of this? -Mr. Wormtail  
"GO AWAY YOU RAT!" Melissa screamed. This time only 3 messages appeared.  
Way to go Melissa! -Mr. Moony  
Awesome way to get rid of that ungrateful traitor! -Mr. Prongs  
Grrrrrr........ -Mr. Padfoot  
"Calm down Sirius."  
Sure, sure. I hate that git! I spent 12 years in Azkaban because of him! -Mr. Padfoot  
"Yeah, you did. That sucks, but it's life. Now, I think I better go. I have a meeting with...... er......." She didn't dare tell them that her meeting was with Professor Snape. All 3 despised him.  
No, don't go. -Mr. Moony  
Yes, stay, please. Lily wanted to have a little chat with you. -Mr. Prongs  
Meeting with who, Melissa? -Mr. Padfoot  
"Um, er, Severus Snape........" I said quietly.  
WHAT???????????????? -Mr. Moony  
Snape? The git that tortures my son? I hate him. Tell him Mr. Prongs says I hope he's fired. -Mr. Prongs  
WHAT ARE YOU TALKING TO SNAPE FOR? -Mr. Padfoot  
"Please, you know what a temper he's got...... He'll find some way to get me fired if I'm late."  
Fired? You work? -Mr. Moony  
"Of course I work, Remus. At Hogwarts."  
At Hogwarts? Are you a teacher? -Mr. Prongs  
"Yes. I'm a teacher."  
What'd you teach again? -Mr. Padfoot  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course."  
Ah...... My old subject...... -Mr. Moony  
Way to go Melissa! -Mr. Prongs  
Oh yeah. I shoulda remembered.......... -Mr. Padfoot  
"Well, I suppose I had better go to my meeting........."  
"Melissa, what on earth are you doing?" Minerva said.  
"Oh, hello Minerva. Just talking to this piece of parchment...." I said.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Minerva asked, looking at me as though I was insane.   
"Yes, of course......"  
"Perhaps I should have Poppy look over you?"   
"NO!"  
"Then may I see the parchment?"  
"Of course, Minerva." I handed her the Marauder's Map.  
"What good are you, you dumb piece of parchment? Perhaps I should confis......." She never finished her sentence. Three messages had appeared.  
No, Minerva, we're not just any old piece of parchment. -Mr. Moony  
Yeah. We're actually quite valuable. -Mr. Prongs  
Hello, Minerva. Wormtail had to leave as he is a murdering traitor, but we have no problem having a nice little chat with you and Melissa. -Mr. Padfoot  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Minerva whispered.   
"Are you okay, Minerva? You look ill," I said.  
"Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James............" she whispered.  
Yeah, that's us, minus the worm. -Mr. Moony  
Are you in shock or something, Minerva? It's just us. -Mr. Prongs  
Yes. Listen, I think Melissa has a meeting she needs to get to........ -Mr. Padfoot  
"Oh, you mean the one with Snape? Big deal, who cares?"  
Are_ you_ feeling all right? -Mr. Moony  
Yay! Finally she lightens up! -Mr. Prongs  
That's my girl! -Mr. Padfoot  
"WHAT?" I yelled.  
Only kidding, honey, honest! -Mr. Padfoot  
"Good," Minerva and I said together.  
"Now, I believe I do have a meeting to get to.................."  
Good-bye! -Mr. Moony  
See you when you die......... -Mr. Prongs  
"James!"  
Only joking, Liss, only joking........... -Mr. Prongs  
Until next time, my sweet. -Mr. Padfoot  
"Sirius........" I said. My face had already turned beet red. Minerva was just laughing.  
Uh, I think you have a meeting................ -Mr. Prongs  
Yeah, please go, don't kill me! -Mr. Padfoot  
So I left, the map in my pocket.   
  
THE END   
  
Maybe not.................................  
  
Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and I'll be taking this story over from now on.   
"Oh Melissa! Gimme the map!"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because I say so!"  
"So?"  
"Just gimme the map!"  
Yeah. -Mr. Prongs  
"Oh dear. Go ahead, it's all yours."  
"Yay! So dad, how've you guys been?"  
Just great, thanks, and you? -Mr. Prongs  
  
Uh, I better take it from here. By the way, this is the author speaking right now. For those of you who were curious, Professor Gumtree made it to her meeting on time, while Harry and James had a really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, really,really, really, really really, really, long chat (uh, I hope that was enough really's). As for Melissa's meeting, Snape was, uh, very annoyed but put up with her being late as he fancies her. That's another reason he hates Sirius, cause he got the girl. Haha, sorry to you Snape fans, but I really don't like him. As for the map...................... Oops, I gotta go, I may just have to do a sequel.  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
